Just More Random Destiel One Shots
by UpAllNightForLoki
Summary: You get the idea of it. Possibly some Sabriel hidden in there too. All pretty random ones that I come up with.
1. The Servant's Passion

**_A/N: Set in an AU in the medieval era in a town called Dunbar in Scotland (This place actually exists). Dean is a prince, next in line to the throne, along with his brother Sam (Samuel to fit more into the storyline) who is also a prince. Both the sons of now ruling, King Johnathan Winchester and who both work as Knights during the day. Whereas Castiel Novak is a mere servant for the oldest Winchester, who he has taken quite a fancy to._**

Slight hint of Sabriel.

I'm going to try my best and write some dialogue in basic medievial speech. Apologies in advance if it's terrible but I was not born back then haha.

**~~~~~~*~~~~~~**

Dunbar, a small town, yet thriving quickly with each passing day. A mote surrounded the great Dunbar castle where it was ruled by the longest serving King of the century, King John Winchester. After losing his wife during her child birth to the youngest son, Samuel, he did not remarry as there was no purpose for it to happen. His eldest son, Dean, cared for his young brother until he was old enough to look after himself. Samuel and Dean both worked as Knights of the castle during the day. Carrying out their regular duties of keeping the other Knights in order, keeping the servants in order and doing regular trips to the town to gather supplies. It took them quite some time to get back from town, a lot of women took a fancy to Dean, not so much Samuel, he always felt rather left out. Both boys were different in appearance yet, they were very much the same when spending time together.

"Brother," Samuel spoke quietly as they rode their horses across the draw bridge.

"Aye, Samuel?" Dean questioned gruffly.

"Do you know if Father has ever given us right to speak with the servents?" he asked.

Dean came to an abrupt halt outside the courtyard, gazing over at his brother with his piercing green eyes.

"Nay, I believe we are forbidden, we must follow orders," he replied, turning back to face the courtyard.

"I do believe I may have broken that rule," Samuel muttered.

"Hm," Dean hummed, dismounting his horse and handing the reins to a guard. "Make sure you feed him," he ordered, earning a nod from the card.

His brother followed suit, handing his horse to another guard and ordering him to feed her. Samuel was never the dominant type, he somewhat hated people being treated differently to him because he was the son of the King. He'd also broken the rule of no courting those below you. Secretly, Samuel was courting a young servant by the name of Gabriel, his servant who attended to his needs everyday.

"It does not matter," Samuel mumbled half heartedly, catching his brother casually courting a young woman.

He shook his head as he walked over to Dean and tapped him on the shoulder. Dean turned around, a frown spreading across his face.

"Forgive me for interupting, but Father wishes to see us, Dean," Samuel spoke softly.

Dean groaned as he turned back to the woman and bid her farewell before turning back to his brother.

"I wish you would leave me to my duties," he scoffed.

"Dearest brother, part of your duties is to protect the palace and follow Father's orders, there is no time for such antics," Samuel huffed, turning a corner which lead into the servants quarters.

"I am aware, but I do wish to have some spare ti-" Dean was cut short as he collided with someone, falling to the floor.

"Dean!" Samuel yelled.

"Ugh, son of a bitch," Dean groaned.

"Dean watch your language," Samuel hissed, helping his brother off the ground.

"I am terribly sorry, I-" the voice stopped abruptly as Dean turned around.

"You," Dean snarled.

Castiel stood sheepishly in his servants clothes, clutching a bundle of garments to his chest. He bowed his head before the Prince, unable to utter one word out of sheer embarrassment.

"Can't you talk, fool?" Dean questioned.

"Dean," Samuel grumbled.

Samuel never uses strong tones to servants unless his Father is around, he hates to disappoint him.

"I am sorry, Prince," Castiel wavered.

Dean circled around the shivering servant, his eyes locked to Castiel's, blue against green. He was but in fact, the servant who served Dean himself. He was the one who brought him his meals, cleaned his clothing, cleaned his armour, cleaned his quarters and occasionally bathed him. There was no denying Dean was rather lazy and relished in the thoughts of having someone to do all his jobs. The only jobs he ever did were those of his Father's.

"You will have extra duties to attend to later, peasant," Dean snapped, pulling his sword from its scabbard.

He pressed the blade to Castiel's throat, circling around him until he stood in front of him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Samuel asked in concern.

"Showing him who has more control," his brother chuckled.

"Forgive me," Castiel whispered, bowing his head to hide a tear that slid down his face.

Dean removed the blade as he placed it back into the stubbard and lifted Castiel's chin up slightly.

"Tears show how much of a coward you are, now get going," he snapped, pushing Castiel back.

He watched as Castiel ran down to the servants quarters and disappeared, slamming the large door on his way. Dean scoffed as he turned around, only to be greeted with a very unamused Samuel.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know frightfully well that we do not, engage our swords to anyone but the enemy," his brother growled.

"It was all just fun Samuel," Dean chuckled.

"I shall be telling Father about this, you should be more careful, one day it could backfire dear brother," Samuel replied.

Dean shook his head as he removed his chainmail gloves from his hands and placed them inside his helmet.

"Come, we shall go speak with him," he issued.

Samuel simply rolled his eyes as he followed his older brother to the Throne room, contemplating on whether he should inform the King of what Dean had done. He could not help but feel sorry for Castiel, Dean does not even know his own servants name.

"Prince Samuel!" a voice called.

Dean and Samuel turned as a servant ran toward them.

"Gabriel," Samuel whispered.

He turned around to Dean and waved him off, only to get a roll of the eyes before his older brother set off to the Throne room. Samuel turned back to face Gabriel, the one who does his duties for him.

"Gabriel, what are you doing out in broad daylight, have you done all your work?" Samuel asked calmly.

"I could not wait any longer Samuel, I-I had to see you," Gabriel replied.

His short brown hair blew in the wind as he locked eyes with the Prince, a timid smile on his face.

"Come this way, stay low," Samuel informed.

He grabbed Gabriel by the arm and begin to quickly walk down the courtyard, turning a corner before disappearing down a small and cramped alleyway. He finally stopped before turning around to Gabriel. With no other words, Samuel had him pinned against the cobblestone walls. His lips connected to the younger servants lips, a slight gasp leaving their mouths as Gabriel clutched to Samuel's armour gently. Their lips moved in sync as Samuel held Gabriel closer, pure passion surrounding them.

"Samuel," Gabriel whispered in between the kiss.

They finally pulled away for air, taking in deep breaths as they gazed at each other. Samuel's hands rested on Gabriel's cheeks, their eyes locked once again.

"Oh how I have missed you," Samuel sighed happily.

Gabriel's cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as he looked away from his lover. Not a single soul knew about these two, not even Dean. Samuel couldn't bear to have his love executed if someone were to find out.

"Samuel! Sam!" a voice called.

Samuel pulled away from Gabriel, panic set in his eyes.

"Quick, go down the alleyway, it is your safest bet, I shall come to your quarters tonight," he whispered.

Gabriel nodded as he placed a quick chaste kiss on the Prince's lips and broke into a run in the other direction. Samuel straightened himself up as he walked out of the alleyway to see Dean standing in the courtyard looking for him.

"Dean!" Samuel yelled.

Dean spun around as he breathed a sigh of relief and ran to his brother's side.

"There you are Sam," he huffed.

Samuel furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dean, we talked about this, do not call me Sam...it's Samuel, I prefer it that way," he grumbled.

"As you wish brother, now come, Father is already angry that we are late, where were you anyways?" Dean questioned.

Samuel swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh uh, dealing with that servant Gabriel, can you believe it he cocked up my garments again," he replied in mock annoyance.

"These servants never do anything right," Dean mused as he and Samuel entered the Throne room.

Little did Dean know, he should never belittle someone with such great power to stand up for himself. Today was only the beginning of all the tension between Prince Dean and the servant Castiel.

**~~~~*~~~~  
**  
Castiel poured the luke warm water into the bath before swirling in some Wildflowers from the gardens outside his quarters. The young servant was still shaken from his altercation with Dean, one he wished he'd never had. Castiel was more than hurt when all that Dean had called him was 'you.' He knew the Prince did not know his name, but thought it common courtesy that he should. Samuel knew Gabriel's name, why not Dean with Castiel? Then again, Castiel knew about the courting going on between Gabriel and Samuel, maybe that is why. He sighed heavily as he threw the last of the Wildflowers in before moving over to the sink to find the Prince's bathing robe for when he left the bath.

"I wonder if the Prince is ready," Castiel sighed out loud.

He picked up the robe as he left the wash room, turning around a corner and then down a long corridor until he reached the end. It was past evening now, slowly turning into night as Castiel gazed out the arch windows at the glistening river around the castle. He stopped at Dean's door as he knocked gently on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Dean's thick voice answered.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled the door open, stepping inside as he gazed around the room. This had been the first time he went into Dean's sleeping quarters, he wondered why today was so different. Footsteps approached as Dean walked into the room from his balcony, shirtless and sweating from the night heat. Castiel felt his knees go weak as he tried so hard not to gaze at the well toned Prince before him.

"Ah, it's you, come to tell me my bath is ready have you?" he questioned.

"A-ay," Castiel stammered, his knees buckling.

"Give me a moment would you," Dean mused, turning away as he walked back out to the balcony.

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Dean disappear and then reappear with a young maid beside him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, yet heart broken. It was true, Castiel had always been attracted to the Prince's charm, wisdom and good looks, unable to wipe the feelings away.

"I shall report to you later," Dean chuckled with a grin as he kissed her hand.

She giggled quietly as she gave Dean a courtsy before walking past Castiel and leaving the room. Dean watched her leave, a stupid smirk plastered on his face as he turned to Castiel.

"Now, servant, you may take me to be bathed," he ordered.

Dean walked past Castiel as he stopped by the door. Castiel glared at him, gripping the towel tight in his hands. He had given up, he couldn't bear being treated unequal just because he was a meer servant to Dean. He threw the robe on the floor, his fists clenched and jaw also clenched.

"I do not enjoy being belittled! I have a name good sir! I may be some puny, weak, feble little servant, but I have feelings! You're nothing like your brother Samuel, he treats us with great respect regardless of him being a Prince and us not. S-sometimes he joins in our feasts and our little festivities in our quarters. He is a gentleman, unlike you Prince Dean. You have no clue as to what my name is, you do not make an effort, you treat me as if I have no intelligence! How dare you mock me like you did this afternoon, I was embarrassed beyond words. Nor did I see why I should have a blade to my throat! You-you're nothing but a coward! And a fool!" Castiel screamed in anger.

Dean laughed as he hung his head, letting go of the door handle as he turned back around to face Castiel.

"I always knew your name...Castiel," he whispered.

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean looked away from him, his facial expression turning from amused to upset. He lent against a dresser as he played with an amulet around his neck.  
"I always knew," he repeated. "I know I did not show it, but, I did not want to seem weak, I did not want to become a Prince with a weakness. But, that is too far gone now, the weakness has become so unbearable, I-I never go back and see the ladies I promise to see again," Dean continued.

"Y-your weakness?" Castiel questioned with a shaky voice.

Dean looked up, his eyes locking with Castiel's.

"You," he replied.

Castiel's eyes filled with tears as he shook his head and looked away.

"That does not explain why you were so cruel to me today!" he exclaimed.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"Ah ay, nothing to say, like you always have, nothing to say unless it's when you're trying to be a pompous bastard!" Castiel yelled.

He bit his lip as he ran past Dean, only to feel a hand grip on his wrist and pull him back.

"Castiel wait!" Dean exclaimed.

"Unhand me!" Castiel sobbed as he tried to fight Dean off.

"Nay, not on my watch," Dean whispered.

The Prince spun Castiel around before pushing him against the dresser in his quarters. Castiel tried to struggle once more but Dean was far too strong for the smaller man.

"Castiel, please," Dean pleaded.

Castiel sobbed as he finally gave up and slumped against the dresser, his eyes overflowing with tears. Dean lifted his chin up, running his thumb along Castiel's cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Do not cry, please, why do you cry? What have I done Castiel, tell me," he begged.

"I-I cannot," Castiel whimpered, closing his eyes as the tears still fell.

Dean inched his face a little closer to Castiel's, his breath lingering on Castiel's lips.

"Please?" he whispered.

"I-" Castiel started, but stopped.

He shakily took another breath before opening his eyes, that were now glassy with tears but shining a beautiful deep blue.

"I love thee, Dean," he soothed with a sniffle.

"I love thee too Castiel," Dean replied in a husky tone.

Without another word, Dean brought his Castiel's lips to his, connecting in a gentle and passionate kiss. Castiel's arms stayed firmly at his side as he stood in a rigid stance, not knowing if he wanted this or not. But he did, he wanted it, he wanted the Prince. Dean's hands lay rested on Castiel's cheeks as Castiel manouvered his hands up Dean's bare chest and placed them there, slowly beginning to kiss him back.

"Castiel," Dean whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed, pulling away from the kiss.

"Would one care to bathe with me?" Dean teased wickedly.

"And if we get caught?" Castiel questioned.

"I needn't care, I love thee, I would rather be cast out and still be with you, rather than lying and never being with you, Castiel," Dean replied.

A small smile spread across Castiel's lips as he took Dean's hand in his.

"Then I shall join you," he whispered, picking up the robe.

"Excellent," Dean chuckled.

He and Castiel walked out of the quarters, hand in hand for all to see, but thankfully not many were around, nor paid attention. They reached the wash room as Castiel walked inside, only to gasp as he saw what was in front of him. Dean's brother Samuel and Castiel's servant friend, Gabriel, locking lips.

"Samuel!" Dean exclaimed.

His brother and Gabriel jumped away from each other as they stared at a shocked Dean and Castiel.

"Brother, I-I-I can explain," Samuel stammered.

"You needn't bother," Dean chuckled as he lifted his hand, with Castiel's in it.

Samuel raised an eyebrow as he turned and smirked at his brother.

"I knew it, I bloody well knew it!" he laughed loudly.

"I think we have explaning to do with Father later at dinner," Dean chuckled.

Samuel chuckled as he nodded, taking Gabriel's hand in his as they left the wash room. Dean turned to Castiel and lent in close to his ear.

"Now about that bath," he purred.

Castiel blushed as he pushed Dean away and smiled sheepishly.

"Fool," he chuckled.

"Ah but you love me," the Prince retorted.

"Ay," Castiel replied.

That night they spent the night together, Dean sneaking food to his quarters for Castiel, the pair laughing at Dean's perpostrous jokes, dancing out on the balcony and sharing wine before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep, coiled in each other's arms. In love at last.


	2. Can You Hear Heaven Cry

_**~ Not set after any episode or at specific event. It is my own storyline for this one. Dean's in hospital with life threatening injuries and Castiel is unsure whether he will make it or not. For Castiel, he only has hours to decide whether he should say goodbye. But for the angel he has other plans at the end, he will not give up on Dean. ~**_

Castiel paced in the hospital waiting room, his dirty beige trench coat floating swiftly behind him. It had been two hours since he had heard anything about Dean. He'd received a call from Sam to tell him that Dean had been injured in a car accident while making his way back from a hunt. Sam was hysterical and believed that someone, or something, caused the accident. The angel had no idea how bad Dean was, but by the amount of time it was taking he couldn't help but think the worst and feel like it was serious. He and Dean had gotten rather close over the past few weeks, more so, they confessed to their feelings for each other, ultimately turning it into a 'chick flick' moment which Dean cringed at slightly. But, Castiel adored the older Winchester, he was the one who gripped Dean tight, raised him from perdition and watched over him if Sam was never around. Castiel had grown common to human emotions, feeling like he was a human himself.

"Why are they taking so long?" he muttered, continuing to pace.

"Cas!" a voice yelled.

Castiel turned to see Sam walking down the hallway, Bobby by his side. By the time the younger Winchester had reached the angel he had already broken down and was kneeling on the cold floor with a shuddered gasp.

"Hey, hey, come on Cas, it's okay now, Bobby and I are here," Sam soothed.

He wrapped his arms around the frail angel, pulling him in for a comforting hug. Months ago, Sam and Castiel would never have been this close, but Castiel was family now, and Sam cared.

"How could this happen? Why now? Why Dean?" Castiel sobbed.

"Because, living the hunter life ain't easy Castiel, but, we gotta stay strong," Bobby answered.

Sam helped Castiel up onto a seat as he rested his hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Whatever happens Cas, you know you have Bobby and I here for you," Sam whispered.

"Thank you Sam," Castiel replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Boys," Bobby spoke up.

Castiel looked up as he saw a doctor walking out of the door, his white coat dragging behind him. Sam stood up, helping the angel up on his feet also as the doctor approached them.

"Uh, Sam Winchester, correct?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"Yes, that's me, is my brother alright?" Sam questioned.

Castiel always wondered how Sam could be so calm when talking to people in a situation like this.

"I'm very sorry, we've tried everything we can, I'm afraid your brother's injuries are far too severe and he won't make it through the night. He's stable, but he's dying, slowly. If you wish to see him, two at a time works best," the doctor replied.

Sam breathed in heavily before turning to Castiel.

"You go, Sam, and Bobby, I'll see Dean last," he whispered.

Sam nodded, tears slightly rimming his eyes as he and Bobby left the angel to wallow in frustration and hurt. As soon as the doctor had left, Castiel slumped against the wall, tears rolling down his face.

"Why?" he questioned, looking above him. "Why father!" he yelled, causing the nurses at reception to look in his direction.

The angel stared back at them before turning and running for the exit. He had to get away for a while, as long as he was back in time to say goodbye to Dean. Castiel barged outside as he looked around the parking lot.

"Do you hear me you son of a bitch! Why Dean? He doesn't deserve this! He deserves to be saved!" he roared, falling to his knees.

He shuddered again as he imagined how life would be without Dean. It would all be so strange, compared to other times where he hardly knew Dean. Castiel stood up again as he sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Dean's amulet.

"I'll be back soon Dean," the angel whispered, spreading his wings as he took off.

"Cas where have you been?" Sam questioned as the angel appeared in the waiting room.

"Out," he replied briefly.

Truth is, Castiel spent the past two hours visiting every place that he and Dean had been to. The first place they met, the first place where Dean saved Castiel and then where Castiel saved Dean, the place where Castiel comforted Dean, the place where they told each other how they felt, their first kiss in a musty motel room. But to the angel and the hunter, it was perfect.

"Dean wants to see you now," Bobby interjected.

"You and Sam may go, I'll probably not come back out here when Dean passes," Castiel replied.

"No way Cas, we're staying here, we'll be here when you come out," Sam ordered, stray tears still falling down his face.

"I understand," Castiel answered, turning away.

As he walked through the two heavy doors, his stomach churned and twisted at the thought of losing Dean. It was not something the angel wanted, nor was he prepared for it. Castiel opened the door into the room 66A, casting his eyes on Dean's frail body lying on the bed. It was too much for him as the tears forced their way out, Castiel covering his mouth with his hand as he chokingly sobbed.

"Cas," Dean's voice rasped.

The angel started to shake as he made his way to Dean's bedside, being met with tired eyes.

"Oh Dean," he whispered, taking the hunter's hand.

"Don't cry," he soothed, a weak smile spreading on his face.

"I can't help it Dean, you-you're dying and all I can do is sit and watch," Castiel cried.

"You wish you could heal me, don't you?" Dean questioned.

"I'd give anything," his angel replied.

Dean smiled again as he brought Castiel's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's knuckles.

"Dean, I-" Castiel spoke, stopping abruptly.

"I know," Dean whispered. "I love you too," he continued.

Castiel let out another gasping shudder as he held Dean's hand tighter. This couldn't be happened he thought, of all the people, why take the one and only charming Dean Winchester?

"Cas, before I go, promise me you won't try to bring me back, I've died enough times and come back enough times. Mourn for me all you want buddy, but please, it's for the best," Dean explained.

The angel shook his head as he looked down at Dean's hand.

"I cannot promise and I will not promise," he answered.

Dean laughed groggily as his eyes met with his angel's and he smiled happily.

"Still a stubborn son of a bitch," he mused.

"Only yours," Castiel answered.

"Cas," Dean whispered.

"Hmm?" Castiel hummed.

"One last kiss, before I go?" he questioned.

Castiel smiled through the tears and lent down close to Dean's lips.

"I thought you hated chick flick moments," he whispered.

Dean smiled as Castiel lent down more, connecting his lips to Dean's in a loving, farewell kiss. As this happened, Dean slowly started to slip away. His hand became loose as the heart monitor beeped slower...and slower...and slower, until the flatline crossed the screen. Dean Winchester was gone. Time of death, 9:45pm. Castiel pulled away, tears flowing heavily down his cheeks as he pressed his fingers to Dean's wrist, no pulse. He turned to the machine, pressing the off button, swallowing a lump in his throat. He turned back to his hunter, caressing his hand over his forehead.

"I'll find a way to bring you back," he whispered.

With one final glimpse, Castiel turned to the door, stepping out as he walked down to the waiting room. He pushed through the doors, his chest heaving as Sam stood up from his seat, no sign of Bobby.

"Cas?" Sam whispered.

"He-he's gone Sam, he's gone," Castiel shivered, collapsing to the floor as the tears took over.

The younger Winchester ran to the loudly sobbing angel as he pulled him into his arms for a supportive hug.

"It's alright Castiel," Sam soothed.

But Castiel knew it was far from alright, yet he was determined to bring Dean back. Even if it killed him.


	3. I'm Only Human Sometimes

**_~ Set at the beginning of episode 20 of season four, 'The Rapture' where Dean is dreaming. Yet he isn't dreaming in this circumstance. Castiel wants to know how to fish as he seems to be getting more acquainted with Dean than he thought. Sam turns up sometime after only to find the pair getting a little 'close.' Dean tries to keep his feelings aside as he knows it's ridiculous to love an angel, but something happens that brings them together at last. ~_**

"Dean," Castiel spoke roughly, looking down at his friend who was sitting in a chair with a fishing rod.

"What's up Cas?" Dean questioned.

"I uh, I want to learn how to...fish," he replied.

Dean turned his head slightly, looking up at his angel in the long oversized trenchcoat, his bright blue eyes staring at Dean.

'Well, it's pretty easy, come on I'll show you," Dean said with a smile.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel replied.

The oldest Winchester chuckled as he got up from his chair, handing the rod to Castiel and instructing him to stand in front of the chair. Dean couldn't help but watch Castiel closely. They had not long met, but grew pretty close in the few days they had together. His dreams were merely an escape from the reality that he was facing.

"Dean, you are staring," Castiel pointed out bluntly.

"Oh, uh, sorry man," Dean replied, turning a deep shade of pink.

"Will you show me now Dean?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Alright, well, don't panic Cas, but I've gotta stand behind you okay?" Dean replied.

"I understand," Castiel answered.

The hunter moved his chair out of the way as he stepped behind the angel, slipping his arms around him as he grabbed hold of Castiel's hands. For a second a smile tugged at the edge of the angel's lips, watching closely as Dean moved the rod back over his shoulder.

"Now just carefully flick the rod out, it's all in your wrist movements, watch where the line goes so you know how far out its gone," Dean explained.

Castiel nodded slightly as he pulled the rod up, flicking his wrist slightly.

"Ugh, son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

The angel turned around as he saw the fishing hook had jabbed itself into Dean's neck. Castiel's jaw dropped in shock as he dropped the road, reaching out to help Dean.

"Forgive me Dean," he whispered.

Dean chuckled as he reached for the hook, only to feel Castiel's hand there. He looked directly at Castiel, his blue eyes ridden with guilt.

"Cas, don't feel guilty," Dean whispered, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I should have been careful," he murmured.

Dean winced as the hook was finally pulled out of his neck and Castiel placed his hand where the wound was as it started to heal. He looked at Dean, a small grin set on his lips and Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks so he coughed awkwardly and looked away for a moment.

"I will try again," Castiel chuckled.

That was the first time Dean had ever properly heard some sort of emotion out of the angel. His eyes met Castiel's again as they got locked in a prolonged stare, Castiel's hand still resting on the hunter's neck. Dean had so badly wanted to make a move, but decided against it, in fear of frightening his angel.

"Ahem," a voice interjected.

Castiel dropped his hand from Dean's neck as the older Winchester turned around to see Sam standing on the dock with a few beers in his hand and some food.

"Am I interupting something?" he questioned.

"Uh no, not at all Sammy," Dean laughed. "Cas just got a hook stuck in my neck so he was fixing it up," he added.

Sam nodded as he placed the beers down and the food, folding out a chair as he sat down. Castiel stayed quiet as he watched Dean's attitude completely change once his younger brother had turned up. He too, had some little feelings for his hunter, and could somewhat feel that maybe Dean did also.

"Cas, you okay buddy?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine," he replied half heartedly.

"Beer?" Sam offered.

"No, thank you, I might just...step out for a little while," the angel replied as he stepped back a little.

Little did he know that the edge of the dock was only a few inches from him, which is how far he stepped back.

"Cas watch out!" Dean yelled.

Too late, Castiel had lost his footing, falling back as he plunged into the water. It did not help much that his trench coat was slightly heavy, restricting his ability to swim to the top.

"Shit, Cas! Cas!" Dean roared, ripping his leather jacket off.

He didn't waste any time as he kicked his boots off, ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the freezing cold water. Meanwhile Sam stood by to get Castiel when Dean brought him back up, if he could find him that is. Dean swam down further as he searched for any sign of Castiel. He turned his head left, just catching a glimpse of a hand. The hunter pushed his hand out as he gripped onto it and pulled himself up. He was met with an unconcious Castiel as he frantically tried to get to the surface as he was soon running out of air. Sam watched closely as he saw bubbles rise to the surface, fearing the worst.

"Come on Dean," he whispered.

Suddenly, Dean burst through the surface, gasping for much needed air. Castiel was laying against his chest, head loled to the side and showing no signs of life. Sam reached out as he grabbed Castiel's trench coat and pulled the angel up, turning him onto his side as Dean hoisted himself up onto the dock. He didn't care that he was soaking wet, he wanted to make sure his angel was alright.

"Cas, come on buddy, stay with us," Dean puffed as he knelt down beside Castiel.

He watched closely, praying for some sign of life from the angel. And just like that Castiel started coughing and spluttering as water rose from his lungs, spilling out of his mouth as he gasped loudly.

"Oh thank god," Dean whispered, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Easy Cas, easy," Sam soothed as he still held the angel on his side.

Castiel coughed up the last of the water, his eyes shutting briefly as he took in a sharp breath before panting heavily.

"T-Thank you Dean," he shivered.

"We gotta get him inside," Dean issued, grabbing his boots and jacket.

Sam stood up, helping Castiel up with him as he put his arm around the angel's waist to keep him upright. Dean kept him stable from the other side as they walked up to the small cabin they were staying in.

"Dammit Cas, you're so damn lucky," Dean mused.

"Y-you saved me Dean, I can't thank you enough," he replied.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs, Castiel fainted, his knees buckling as he slumped against Dean's shoulder.

"He'll be alright," Sam assured Dean.

**~~~*~~~**

Dean walked into the room that Castiel was sleeping in, seeing the angel sitting by the fire, a blanket wrapped around his weak body. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, in a sense he thought the angel looked rather vulnerable, yet...adorable?

"How you feelin' Cas?" he asked.

"Much better, thank you Dean," Castiel replied.

The hunter nodded as he sat down beside Castiel, warming up his hands. Just as he brought his hands back, he felt Castiel's fingers lace through his and hold his hand tightly. Dean stared for a moment before turning his gaze to Castiel.

"That's how you held my hand when you rescued me, why?" the angel asked.

"Cas, I...nevermind," Dean replied with a shake of his head.

"Please Dean," Castiel begged.

Dean sighed as he moved a little closer to Castiel, still gripping onto his hand.

"Listen Cas, this has been playing on my mind for a while, this is going to become such a chick flick moment but for now I couldn't give a damn. I-I have feelings for you Cas, and they won't go away no matter how hard they try. Down by the lake you seemed so interested in fishing, the way you grinned, that small little chuckle and the way you looked at me when you healed my neck, I couldn't handle it anymore. I mean, when you fell into the water, I came straight down after you, I couldn't lose you man, I never want to. I mean I guess I will and I guess I have, but...that's just life huh?" Dean explained.

"Dean..." Castiel spoke, before pausing. "I like you too," he continued.

Dean almost felt his heart burst at Castiel's words as he chuckled, looking away for a moment before turning back to see Castiel sitting there with rosy cheeks.

"You know, for an angel, you sure do have some human emotion," he laughed.

"I learn from the best," Castiel replied.

Before Dean could reply, his angel reached up as he connected his lips to Dean's in a gentle kiss. Dean was shocked at first but his features relaxed as he slipped his hand over Castiel's cheek and wrapped a few of his fingers in the angel's hair. Castiel rested his hand on his hunter's chest as he felt the low beating of his heart, a smile crossing his lips in between the kiss. As they pulled away, Castiel placed a quick chaste kiss on Dean's jaw, before feeling Dean's hand rest on his.

"What was that all about?" Dean questioned with a smirk.

"It was a token of my gratitude, for saving my life," Castiel chuckled.

Dean laughed loudly as he turned around to face the fire, Castiel nestling into his side as he rested his head on the hunter's chest. He closed his eyes as Dean gently stroked his hair and placed a soft kiss on the angel's forehead.

"Goodnight Cas," Dean whispered.

"Hmm, goodnight Dean," Castiel hummed.

Castiel soon drifted into a deep sleep, only the crackling of the fire and the angel's gentle snoring could be heard. Dean smiled happily as he lent his head back on the couch, closing his eyes before he too drifted into a peaceful slumber, with his angel watching over him. He was home.


	4. Seven Roses Of An Angel

**_~ Set in Season 5, Episode 14 'My Bloody Valentine.' Castiel is unsure about what Valentine's Day is, and what you do. He consults some advice from Sam and ends up doing something to upset Dean who just happens to have rekindled his feelings for the angel. With Sam's help, Castiel gives Dean a Valentine's Day he will never forget. Some of the dialogue and parts are from the episode and most of the other events that happen are all created by me. ~_**

"Go ahead! Unleash the Kraken! See you tomorrow morning," Sam ordered Dean.

"Where am I going?" the older Winchester asked.

"Dean, it's Valentine's Day. Your favourite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it? 'Unattached Drifter Christmas'?" Sam questioned.

Dean took a sip of his beer before sighing briefly.

"Oh yeah...well, be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year," he replied.

Sam looked up from his laptop and glanced at his brother.

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" he chuckled.

"No, I'd rather spend it with Cas," Dean whispered, looking away as he sipped his beer.

"What?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm?" Dean hummed, looking back.

His brother gave him a classic bitchface and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," he answered.

"Right..." Sam mused, staring at Dean oddly.

It was somewhat true, Dean was tired of holding his real feelings for the angel. It made everything seem like a 'chick flick' moment but Dean wasn't for caring at the moment.

"I'm going to do a beer run, we're almost out," Dean spoke.

Sam waved him off, too engrossed in what he was reading on his laptop about the carnivorous incidents that had been happening on a day that's meant to be about love and feelings. The motel door clicked shut and Sam turned around, looking out the window as he saw Dean walking down to the store.

"Castiel, you can come out now," Sam whispered.

"Hello Sam," a low voice replied.

Sam turned around as Castiel was seen sitting in front of him and Sam smiled a little.

"So uh, why did you come to me for help?" the younger Winchester asked.

"Sam, I'm uh, unfamiliar with the term "Valentine's Day"," Castiel replied. "I was wondering, what it was about," he added.

Sam laughed as he closed his laptop and took a beer in his hand.

"Uh, Cas, Valentine's Day is when you spend time with someone you love and care about. Sometimes you buy them roses, chocolates, anything romantic. Sometimes friends do it for fun but it's more of a couples thing or for people who want to tell someone how they feel," Sam explained.

"So, Love Day?" Castiel questioned.

"Exactly," Sam replied.

Castiel stood up from his seat and wandered around the room.

"What else do they do?" the angel questioned.

Sam shrugged slightly.

"Go out for dinner, hug, kiss, anything romantic like I said," he answered.

Castiel nodded before he started to walk around the table. Sam rolled his eyes as he was all too aware of the angel's odd behaviour.

"Sam," he mumbled.

Sam looked up and turned slightly as he saw Castiel standing before him.

"Uh, Cas?" he asked.

The angel didn't reply as he sat himself in Sam's lap, cupping the Winchester's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Sam's in a gentle kiss. Sam tensed as his hand rested on the back of the chair, the other on Castiel's waist.

"Sam I got us some-" Dean stopped short upon entering the room.

Castiel pulled away from Sam, a satisfied look plastered on his face as Sam stared at him and then Dean in pure shock.

"Am I interupting something?" Dean questioned with a frown.

"No Dean, we're quite finished here," Castiel replied as he turned to Sam. "Thank you Sam, Happy Valentine's Day," he added before leaving the room.

Dean stared at Sam as he still sat shell shocked in his chair.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Dean asked, putting the beer and food down at the table.

"I-I don't know Dean, he came to me for answers about Valentine's Day and suddenly he was on me...kissing me," Sam mumbled, as he turned back to his laptop, resting his head in his hands.

"I could clearly see that," his brother replied.

Sam looked up as he saw the pained and jealous look on Dean's face.

"Dean, you love Castiel, don't you?" he asked.

"What? No of course not, don't be ridiculous Sammy," Dean replied with a nervous laugh.

"Right, well I'll be back," Sam mused as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and turned to the mirror, running the cold tap as he lent down and splashed some water on his face.

"Hello again, Sam," Castiel spoke.

Sam jumped as he fell against the wall, his hands gripping the counter beside him.

"Cas, not again," he whispered.

"I'm not here for another "kiss" Sam," the angel answered.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So why are you here?" he questioned.

"Although that kiss was nice Sam, I did not feel anything from it. Yet, when Dean showed I did feel something, just from looking at him. A sort of weird pounding in my chest," Castiel replied.

"So you care for my brother?" Sam asked.

"More than a friend, yes," the angel answered.

"Well you upset him pretty badly with what happened," Sam issued.

Castiel hung his head slightly, the guilt starting to hit him like a brick to the face. In no way did he mean to hurt Dean.

"How can I fix that?" he asked.

Sam smiled as he pulled a pen from his pocket and paper from his other pocket.

"You're going to need a few things, I'll write you a list. If you need help, just call me," he explained.

Castiel nodded as he watched Sam write down some things he needed to make Dean feel happy again. It was unlike Castiel to have such feelings for someone, not to mention a human. But for once, the angel did not care.

"Here," Sam spoke, handing him the paper. "Get going," he chuckled.

Castiel nodded as he left the room, setting off to get the things he needed for Dean, he was going to make Dean Valentine's Day the best he'd had.

**~~~*~~~**

Dean and Sam sat in the St. James Medical Center looking at the hearts of the lover's who ate each other to death. Dean smirked as he shoved one of the dishes towards Sam.

"Be my Valentine?" he asked.

Sam gave him a bitchface and Dean grinned.

"Too cliche? Okay, uh, I heart you?" Dean continued.

"Dean please," his brother grumbled.

"What? I thought you'd be all loved up after that kiss with Cas," Dean mused.

"Dean, you're sounding very jealous right now," Sam muttered.

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed.

Suddenly Dean's phone went off and he looked at the caller ID which said "Feathery Ass Son Of A Bitch."

"It's Cas," Dean mumbled.

"Answer it, I told him we needed help," Sam replied.

Dean groaned as he pressed the ignore button.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Fine, I'll call him back," Dean muttered.

He dialled the number as he put it to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" came a voice over the line.

"Cas, it's Dean. Yeah. Room 31C, basement level, St. James Medical Center," he huffed, walking down the table a bit.

"I'm there now," Castiel replied, appearing in front of Dean.

Dean was startled at first before he frowned.

"Yeah I get that," he replied.

They stood facing each other, eyes locked and Dean felt that familiar sensation in his chest.

"I'm going to hang up now," Castiel spoke.

Dean ended the call as he put his phone away and glared at Castiel. The angel peered at Sam briefly as he gave him a reassuring nod.

"Dean, I brought you these," Castiel issued as he held up seven red roses tied together in ribbon and black coloured wrapping paper.

Dean's eyes widened slightly as he looked at them before taking them from the angel. He put them up to his nose as he smelt them and sighed at the smell. The sweet aroma of fresh roses...and love.

"Thanks Cas," Dean replied with a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Alright, chick flick moment over, come and help me you two," Sam ordered.

As Dean was walking away, Castiel grabbed his wrist as he pulled him back.

"Dean, meet me here at seven, wear something nice," he whispered into Dean's ear before walking over to Sam.

Dean pocketed the note as he tried to get rid of the blush that was creeping along his cheeks. He'd wondered what Castiel wanted to do before the rest of the night and there was only one way to find out.

**~~~*~~~**

"Dean you're going to be late!" Sam called through the motel bathroom door.

"Cas is always late, I'll be fine," Dean replied.

"No, you won't, he just called me asking where you were," Sam mumbled.

Shit.

"Alright be out in a second," he huffed.

Dean fixed the first few buttons on his shirt as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't dress overly fancy, just a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black waistcoat, some smart dress pants and his usual hunting boots were fine.

"Dean," Sam whined, emphasising the 'N' in his brother's name.

"Alright alright!" Dean yelled as he opened the door.

Sam chuckled as he peered into the room and smiled at Dean.

"Well you certainly dressed well," he chuckled.

"Shut up Sam," Dean laughed, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up and go now," Sam issued, sitting back at his laptop.

Dean nodded as he grabbed his leather jacket and the Impala's keys before leaving the room. He unlocked the door to his baby as he climbed inside. He pulled out the note Castiel gave him and looked at where they were meeting again.

"Alright then, let's find this feathery ass angel," he mused, pulling out of the car park as he sped down the road.

Dean relaxed in the seat, the humming of the Impala's engine being the only thing heard. He reached over as he pressed play on the cassette player, smiling as Metallica started to blast through the speakers. For the older Winchester he certainly didn't expect any of this to happen, at least not with Castiel. Usually he would be in a bar where all the lonely women were, yet where was he? Off to meet up with his angel for whatever surprises he had up his sleeves.  
_**  
"Say it feels right this time  
Turned it around and found the right time  
Good day to be alive Sir  
Good day to be alive, he said..."**_

**~~~*~~~**

He'd finally arrived at the destination, outside of town and out near where the lakes and all sorts were. Dean chuckled as he got out of the Impala and sighed as he looked around. It was five minutes past seven and there was no sign of Castiel.

"Come on Cas," Dean sighed.

He turned his head slightly as he suddenly caught sight of something red in a tree. The hunter put his keys away as he walked over to the tree and spotted a red rose.

"Wants to play games does he?" Dean scoffed.

He picked the rose from the tree and read the note that was attached.

**_"Dean,_**

I'm hiding somewhere waiting for you. I've placed seven roses for you to find, this is your first one. Follow the clues and they will lead you to me.

Happy Hunting,

Castiel"

Dean laughed as he pocketed the note, he knew that Castiel would never write like that and knew it was Sam's writing. He grabbed the paper out again and turned it around as he saw more writing.

**_"Go straight ahead, I'm a little rusty but still get the job done,"_**

Dean couldn't help but laugh, he enjoyed games but never experienced one like this. He trudged through the grass and trees until he came to an abandoned house. Outside lay a rusty old wheel barrow and sure enough a red rose was inside it. The next note was folded six times and Dean rolled his eyes as he unfolded it.

**_"You found me. Now, go right until you see something shiny. Your next clue awaits."_**

Dean smiled as he turned right and ended up on a pathway that led through more trees.

"Something shiny," he hummed.

He came to another clearing where there was a fountain and park benches. Dean went to the fountain as he peered in it, seeing shiny coins at the bottom, along with the red rose and a note in a small bag. He grabbed it and unfolded the note that had been folded five times, he started to understand the pattern now.

**_"You're getting closer. Keep going until you meet your next clue. I'm a bit of a trickster."_**

Once again Dean headed straight and passed a few residential houses and several more trees. He stopped at the fourth clearing, spotting someone leaning by a wall.

"Dean," a voice spoke.

Dean got closer and smiled slightly as Gabriel approached him.

"I heard about Cas' little plan, have fun," he chuckled, handing the Winchester the fourth rose and the note.

Dean unfolded the note and read it carefully.  
**_  
"Getting there. Go left this time until you find me. You can't miss me with my British accent and sandy blonde hair."_**

Somehow Dean felt like he knew who it was and turned left as he held the four roses in his hand. It was a beautiful night, the stars were brighter than ever and the moon lit up Dean's path. The fifth clearing was surrounded by flowers and a figure stood in the middle of it all.

"Dean," Balthazar chuckled as he turned around.

"You're in on this too?" Dean laughed.

"A lot of us are Dean, but mostly little Cassy," he replied, handing him his fifth rose and fifth note. "Good luck," he added before disappearing.

Dean grinned before reading the note.

**_"Only two more steps. This sixth one is still to your left. Look out for something tall."_**

Again Dean was off walking to find his angel. As much as he was enjoying the little game, he was getting rather exhausted from all the walking. He found himself humming along to Bon Jovi as it was 'good on occasions.'

The sixth clearing was pretty much empty except for a tall figure by a tree.

"So glad you made it Dean," a familiar voice spoke.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned.

Sam grinned as he came out into the light, holding the sixth rose.

"Don't ask how I got here so quick, I just have my ways," he chuckled.

Suddenly Gabriel appeared by his side and gave Sam a nudge before he blushed slightly. Dean raised an eyebrow as Gabriel rested his head on Sam's arm.

"We're having our own little date," Gabriel chuckled.

"I knew it!" Dean laughed.

His brother rolled his eyes as he handed Dean the sixth note and the rose before disappearing with Gabriel. Dean unfolded the note and smiled as he read it.  
**_  
"You're only a few steps away. Go straight ahead. I'm waiting. Look out for blue eyes and black hair."_**

Dean folded the note away as he continued walking to the last clue. His heart was starting to pound as he got closer and closer. He came to a clearing which looked directly out at the lake. Dean smiled, looking at the moon shining on the water, the cool breeze brushing against him. He turned his head as he spotted him by a tree. It was Castiel, his angel, standing with the seventh rose under a tree where a table was set up with two small candles in the middle.

"Such a chick flick moment," he chuckled.

Dean made his way towards Castiel, noticing that the trench coat had been abandoned and he was just in his white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his blue tie and his black dress pants. Castiel locked eyes with Dean and for once, he smiled, more than Dean had ever seen.

"You made it," he spoke.

"Of course I did," Dean replied.

"Dean, about earlier with Sam, I didn't mean it and didn't know how you felt towards me, for that I am sorry," he explained.

"Cas, I couldn't care right now. I mean this, it's...wonderful. All the effort you put in, even with a little help from Sam, it...shows me how much you care. As long as you're here I'm fine," Dean answered.

Castiel grinned as he handed the rose to Dean to complete the bunch, his hand still resting on Dean's.

"No seventh clue?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Castiel whispered.

With no final words he lent up and connected his lips to Dean's. Dean hummed slightly as he dropped the roses on the table, putting his hands on the angel's waist as he pulled him closer. The kiss was gentle and passionate, one neither of them had experienced, but to them it felt so right. Dean and Castiel pulled away from each other before Dean smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cas," Dean spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean," Castiel whispered.

They yet again shared another kiss, Dean cupping Castiel's face in his hands. The hunter and his angel, were happy at last.


	5. Je T'aime Castiel

_**~ Set where Castiel is human, as he gave up his grace to be with Dean. This is his first Valentine's Day ever, and his first with someone. Dean decides to treat Castiel to the best Valentine's Day anyone could wish for. And what better place to be than Paris, the city of love. (Another Valentine's Day themed one shot). ~**_

_**Warning: Intended sexual content/themes/innuendos**_

* * *

"What time is it Cas?" Dean questioned, looking at his boyfriend of seven months.

"Uh, nearly 3pm why?" Castiel asked.

"I just want this flight to be over, I'm paranoid," Dean whispered.

Castiel rested his hand on Dean's arm, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Try and relax Dean, it'll be fine," he soothed.

"Cas, you know I hate flying and I don't know if you remember, but I told you about the time when Sammy and I were a little younger than now and we went on a plan looking for a ghost and I ended up getting terrified because the plane was out of control," Dean murmured, laying his head back as he closed his eyes.

"Dean," Castiel mumbled.

His hand ever so gently brushed Dean's cheek, his eyes opening as he gazed at the now human Castiel. He'd given up his grace, given up being an angel, all for Dean, it was the happiest time of Dean's life, for Castiel it was hard but he was slowly adjusting.

"You have nothing to fear. I'm here now, I'm here always, and once we get to Paris we are going to have the time of our lives alright? I love you Dean," Castiel whispered.

The corners of Dean's mouth twitched up as he lent forward, his lips pressing against Castiel's in a soft kiss before he pulled away. Castiel smiled as he dropped his hand and went back to staring out the window.

"Mr Winchester?" a voice spoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked up at an air hostess who had a plate sitting in her hand. She smiled softly as he pushed the button on the back of the seat in front of Dean, the food tray slowly moving down before stopping. Dean's brow furrowed as the plate was placed in front of him.

"Enjoy," she whispered, before turning back and walking away.

Dean gazed at the plate as he saw a very nicely cut slice of pie, golden crusts with a sweet fruity aroma. He heard a chuckle as he turned his head and looked over at Castiel who was still gazing out the window. Dean grinned as he lent over, close to Castiel's ear.

"Did you do this?" he whispered.

"Of course, it'll probably calm you down Dean," Castiel whispered back with a smirk.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Dean chuckled.

Castiel turned slightly as he grinned, planting a small kiss on Dean's nose.

"Eat your pie before it gets cold," he mused, turning back to the window.

Dean smirked as he turned back, looking at the plate before him. He looked back at Castiel, biting his lip a little before he tapped him on the shoulder. Castiel turned around and looked at Dean who was holding out the spoon while he had a fork.

"Want to share?" he questioned.

Castiel chuckled as he lifted the arm rest between the chairs and shuffled closer as he took a piece of the pie in the spoon. He fed the piece to Dean and vice versa, and before they knew it, it was finished.

"Awesome," Dean mused, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Dean," Castiel spoke.

Dean pressed a gentle kiss on Castiel's lips before pulling him into his arms. Castiel rested his head against Dean's chest as he listened to the sound of his heart, beating softly.

"Get a little sleep Cas, you're exhausted, we've got a big night ahead," Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded, a small yawn leaving his lips, his eyes dropping slightly as he went into a relaxed and peaceful sleep. Dean followed sometime after, content and no longer paranoid about the flight.

* * *

Castiel opened the large French doors which led out to the balcony at the hotel. He gasped as he gazed at the sights before him. Paris was thriving, cars going in all directions, throngs of people filling the streets. Castiel had never been to Paris, not even as an angel. His new surroundings were some sort of a blessing for him, a new journey, a new memory.

"Dean, it's beautiful," he whispered.

Dean smiled as he walked over to Castiel, wrapping his arms tightly around him, nestling his face into his neck.

"And you just made it a hundred times more beautiful," he purred, kissing Castiel's neck slightly.

"Dean," Castiel chuckled as he spun around in Dean's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Stop being such a loved up little puppy," he hummed, leaning up as he brushed his lips against Dean's.

"Loved up little puppy? Wow Cas, that's a great...uh, reference," Dean laughed, kissing Castiel's lips quickly.

Castiel frowned as he smoothed his hands through Dean's soft short hair, gazing into those green apple eyes. A smile twitched at the corner of Dean's lips as he lent down again, his breath flowing against Castiel's lips lightly. His lover shuddered as he dipped his eyelids slightly, before crashing his lips against Dean's in a passionate kiss. Dean's hands lightly ran under Castiel's shirt, warming his slightly cool skin. Castiel gasped slightly before pulling away from Dean, looking into his eyes again.

"Why did you stop?" Dean whined gruffly.

"Because," Castiel whispered. "We'll save it for later," he added with a small wink before he walked away.

"You teasing son of a bitch," Dean grumbled, following Castiel back into the room.

"I thought I was a dick?" he questioned, tilting his head.  
"You just tilted your head like you did when we first met. That's beyond adorable," Dean chimed with a sneering smirk.

"Shut up Dean," Castiel laughed, opening his suitcase. "Do you want your present or not?" he continued.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Castiel, resting a hand on his waist.

"You got me a present?" he asked.

"It's Valentine's Day Dean, of course I did," Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"I wish you'd told me, I didn't get you anything," Dean mumbled.

"It's okay Dean, you didn't need to get anything," Castiel replied, smiling softly.

Dean chuckled as he kissed Castiel's cheek before going to his case.

"I'm joking idiot, I got you a little something," he soothed, reaching into a small pocket in the case, pulling out a small black bag.  
Castiel smirked as he sat down on the couch, Dean joining afterwards. He handed Dean his present which was placed in a box with ribbon tied around it. Dean smiled as he lent forward, kissing Castiel on the lips quickly before opening the present. He gasped as he feasted his eyes upon a black leather jacket, the strong smell of leather hitting his nostrils as he ran his hands over the fabric, smiling widely.

"Cas, I-I wow...I love it, thank you," he stammered, turning to look at Castiel.

Their eyes locked and Dean pulled Castiel over into his arms, giving him a long and loving kiss before pulling away.  
"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Dean," Castiel chuckled, resting his hand on Dean's cheek.

"Really, this present, it's great," Dean replied, grinning.

"I'm glad you like it, Gabriel helped me a little," Castiel mused, tilting his head again.

"I figured, but, it's wonderful," Dean chuckled before setting the box aside. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Castiel did as he was told, closing his eyes as Dean grabbed his hand before placing the bag there.

"Open," he continued.

The ex angel opened his eyes as he looked down at the bag, a slightly curious look on his face.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Dean rolled his eyes as he lent back on the couch, resting his feet up on Castiel's lap.

"Open it," he chuckled.

Castiel huffed as he untied the bow that was around the bag before opening it slowly. He dipped two fingers in, catching some cold chain as he pulled it out of the bag. His eyes widened as he gazed upon a small globe like pendant that hung at the end.

"Is this my-" he paused.

"Your grace, yes," Dean replied.

Castiel looked at Dean, then back to the gift as he gazed at the white and blue swirling liquid. His heart started pounding as his eyes watered and he set the necklace to the side. Dean sat up, a worried expression on his face as he saw a few tears fall from his lover's eyes.

"Cas, what's wrong? Do you hate it?" he asked.

"No Dean," Castiel sobbed with a small smile. "It's beautiful, I love it," he whispered.

A smile twitched on Dean's face before he was suddenly jumped on, strong arms wrapping around him. Castiel nestled his face into Dean's neck as he embraced him, his legs on either side of Dean's waist.

"Uh, Cas," Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist.

"I really love it Dean, thank you," he murmured against Dean's neck.

Dean smiled as he held Castiel tighter, running his hand through his smooth hair as he relished in the closeness they were sharing. Castiel pulled away as he still sat in Dean's lap, his eyes scanning over Dean.

"What shall we do before dinner?" he asked.

A grin spread across the hunter's face as he lent up on his elbows, one hand resting on Castiel's cheek. He brushed his lips across his lover's before opening his eyes, gazing into the bright blue orbs that belonged to Castiel. His pupils had dilated to an extreme size and Dean couldn't help but grin wider.  
"I think you know what I wanna do," he purred.

There was silence before Castiel flushed a bright red.

"Oh Dean," he whispered slyly.

* * *

"Dean where are we going? Why are we moving so quickly? Are we in an elevator?" Castiel questioned irritably.

"Cas, relax, you'll see when we get there," Dean chuckled.

"Is the blind fold necessary?" he asked with a grumble.

Dean grinned as he lent down close to his ear.  
"Oh it's very necessary," he purred.

"Dean," Castiel hissed, his grip tightening on Dean's arm.

Dean chuckled again, looking over at the French tour guide who simply stared at the couple with a slight frown.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," the Winchester quipped, recieving a loud huff from the tour guide.

Castiel chuckled briefly as he still held on Dean's arm, leaning into it as he tried to get used to the darkness that was consuming him. The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening with a slight shudder as Dean took Castiel's hand. He led him outside, walking past a few tables where other visitors were situated before stopping at a table.  
"I'm going to take the blind fold off now," he whispered, standing behind Castiel.

Castiel smiled softly, feeling the blind fold slip down his face as he opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked around him, realising they were standing at the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Dean! This is amazing!" he exclaimed, turning around to face him.

"It's just us here, everyone else is around the other side. I specifically asked for a private spot," Dean replied with a grin.

"Just the two of us?" Castiel questioned with a small blush.

"Just the two of us," Dean mused, resting his hands on Castiel's lower back, before pulling him close.

"You did all of this...for me?" he chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I do all this for the one I love, and on Valentine's Day of course," Dean answered.

"Good point," Castiel hummed, resting his hands on the nape of Dean's neck. "You look handsome by the way," he whispered, his lips just inches from Dean's.

"Well so do you Mr Castiel," Dean replied with a slight posh voice.

Castiel burst out laughing as he playfully slapped Dean on his chest and rested his hands there as he locked eyes with Dean's. They stared momentarily before Dean lent down, connecting his lips with Castiel's in a passionate and loving kiss, their lips moving in sync. He pried Castiel's mouth open with a small throaty chuckle as he deepened the kiss. A proper 'French kiss', one would say.

"Hmm Dean," Castiel hummed, pulling away slightly.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"Is that beer on the table?" he replied.

Dean looked over at the table that had a large bowl of strawberries, candles, rose petals and beer sitting on it. A small blush crept over his face as he looked back at Castiel.

"Yes, Cas it's beer," he laughed.

Castiel smirked as he placed a chaste kiss on Dean's lips.

"It's perfect," he whispered, walking over to the table.

"Really? I thought you'd think it was too simple after that fancy dinner we had," Dean replied.

Castiel sat down as he twisted the caps off two beers and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"Absolutely not, this is more than enough," he muffled.

Dean laughed as he sat across from Castiel, taking a huge sip from the beer and dipping a strawberry in some cream beside the bowl.

"I did try not to over do it," he answered, putting the strawberry in his mouth.

"Dean, stop panicking, I love it," Castiel replied.

He reached over the table as he laced his fingers through Dean's free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You've done more than enough. You've paid for this holiday, you've paid for dinner, the hotel, all these things here. It's too much, but I love you for it. It shows me how much you care, and how much you love me. You don't even need to say you love me because I already know. Yet there is no greater price than the love you give me, that's so unbelievably real, I wouldn't want it any other way," Castiel whispered.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes watering slightly as a small tear fell down his cheek. A smile spread across his face as he choked back the happy sob, squeezing Castiel's hand.

"You've made me cry now," he laughed, wiping a few tears away.

"Sorry," Castiel chuckled, lifting Dean's hand up as he kissed it gently.

"I have another surprise, well...another two but I should probably show you this one now," Dean replied.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he saw Dean hop off his seat, turning around as he dragged something from behind a set of boxes. His mouth dropped open as he saw the guitar case, his eyes widening slightly. Dean flicked the locks up as he opened the case, grabbing out a glistening acoustic guitar, slinging the strap over his neck. He closed the case before turning back to Castiel and smiling.

"Do you mind?" he chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean, I've never heard you sing, I'd love to, please go ahead," Castiel whispered with a small smile.

Dean nodded as he grabbed a guitar pick out, his eyes still locked on Castiel's. He started to strum a few notes, occassionally hitting the body of the guitar to create a beat. Castiel watched on, a grin spreading on his face as he knew the song straight away. It was the song playing in the bar when he and Dean shared their first kiss when they got up to dance. He placed his hands under his chin as he watched Dean concentrate on the guitar, looking up at Castiel a few times to smile. Then he began to sing.

_"Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cause' I'd already know"_

Castiel was mesmorised by the velvety tone in Dean's voice, his smile growing wider as the couple locked eyes again.

_"What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you More than words"_

Dean smiled as he blew a small kiss to Castiel, a blush crossing his lover's face as he picked up where he left off.

_"Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand All you have to do is close your eyes And just reach out your hands and touch me Hold me close don't ever let me go More than words is all I ever needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cause' I'd already know"_

Castiel stood up, biting his lip softly as he got lost in Dean's voice once again.

_"What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you"_

Dean looked at Castiel as he sang the 'I love you' loudly, a grin creeping on his face.  
_"More than words,"_

As he finished, a loud bang went off, making Castiel jump slightly. Dean smirked as he slipped the guitar off his shoulder, walking over to Castiel. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"Look over there," he whispered into his ear, pointing to the west.

Castiel's eyes followed Dean's directions as he saw blue and green lights burst in the sky.

"Fireworks?" he questioned.

"Don't ask how I did it, just watch," Dean replied.

Castiel nodded as he looked back at the sky, watching as the sky lit up in bright red shimmers. He was far too fixated on the fireworks to even notice Dean's arm had slipped from his waist. More fireworks went off, lighting the sky in gold, silver, green, blue, red and purple. Castiel was thrilled by it, even the smell of the fireworks put a smile on his face.

"Dean this is the best Valentine's Day ev-" he stopped short as he looked at the sky again.

He could have sworn he was dreaming, yet it seemed all too real. Across the sky were fireworks that sizzled slowly, a message drawn in the sky.

_'Castiel, will you marry me?'_

Castiel spun around as he looked down at Dean, clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Dean!" he exclaimed.

Dean smirked as he opened the small red box, displaying a thick silver ring inside.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Of course you assbutt!" Castiel laughed, tears streaming down his face.

Dean laughed as he stood up, kissing Castiel deeply before pulling away as he took his hand. He slipped the ring on, a smile spreading across his face as he looked back at Castiel.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Castiel replied with a grin.

Dean lifted Castiel into his arms, spinning him around as he laughed, before placing him back down, kissing him passionately. Castiel pulled away as he placed his hands on Dean's chest and he looked out the corner of his eye, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Oh and Dean," he mumbled.

"Yes?" Dean answered.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Castiel added, before stepping back a little.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he stared at Castiel.  
"So, I guess congratulations are in order," a voice spoke.

Dean's eyes widened as he turned around, his jaw dropping as he saw Sam standing a few steps away.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Surprise," he chuckled.

Castiel smiled as Dean turned back to look at him.

"I organised it," he issued.

"And to think I couldn't love you anymore," Dean sighed, turning back to face Sam.

"Am I getting a hug or what?" Sam laughed.

Dean chuckled as he and Sam embraced in a brotherly hug. He hadn't seen Sam for quite some time as he'd decided to go back to college life while Dean and Castiel worked cases. They pulled away from each other, a smile plastered on the older Winchester's face.

"It's so good to see you," Dean spoke.

"Same to you, now are we going to celebrate or what?" the younger Winchester asked.

"We've got beer and strawberries," Castiel laughed as he popped another strawberry in his mouth.

"Typical Dean," Sam scoffed.

"Hey, be nice to my future husband," Castiel huffed with a smirk.

"Well be nice to your brother in law and I'll think about it," Sam retorted.

"Alright ladies, calm yourselves, let's celebrate now," Dean chuckled.

"Cas always was a bit of a woman," his brother hummed.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

The trio erupted into fits of laughter as they sat down at the table. Dean and Sam got stuck into a conversation while Castiel simply listened to the pair. He gazed at the silver band around his finger, a smirk crossing his face as he held Dean's hand gently. He was happy, in fact, beyond happy. He had never experienced a Valentine's Day like this before, at least not as a human. As an angel, it was a very awkward situation. But now, he was where he wanted to be, this was his future, his perfect Valentine's Day.

* * *

**A/N: Especially for Valentine's Day even though it was a week ago :P Song is 'More Than Words' by Extreme**


End file.
